1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for filtering the air and, more specifically, to a device for removing contaminants and moisture from the air and feeding the filtered air to an electronic device thereby prolonging the life of the device by reducing the deterioration rate of the circuit boards therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous air purifying devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,642; 5,055,118; 5,133,788 and 5,549,735 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.